


Flying Fish/会飞的鱼

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Mark, Father Mark - Freeform, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Omega BamBam, Omega Yugeom, Son BamBam, Unrelated Father-Son Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 一只得不到满足的Omega。PS：莺莺=金有谦，为什么不用本名，因为莺莺听起来更嗲PPS：牵绊纯友情





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给阿鸣，生日快乐！
> 
> 在lof发文字不行，发图片也给我hx了，fine  
> #还有能好好写东西的地方吗  
> #能看到的都是缘分

01

莺莺平常接触到的社交圈子不大，毕竟他只是个高中生，他每天看的漫画书比教科书还多。他有思考过是不是因为这样的原因，所以他才没有见过另一个Omega像斑斑这样活泼。

斑斑先将书包扔下了围墙，莺莺被这一声闷响吓了一跳，立马将埋头苦读的脑袋抬了起来，紧盯着窗户的位置。

然后斑斑攀上了围墙，他跨过一条腿坐在墙头。这个时候他并没有向莺莺班级所在的窗户看一眼。

他紧接着将另一条腿也跨了过来，借着下落的力跳了下来，动作看起来相当熟练。

莺莺总是夸赞斑斑很有勇气——是绝对褒奖的夸赞，但斑斑总是摆摆手，所以莺莺会更加努力的表达自己的真心。斑斑并不是不相信他话里的诚意，但莺莺夸他的话总是例如——“斑斑你好勇敢你竟然能翻墙你太棒了”这种程度的夸奖。当然并不是说他的夸奖不够高级，只是他并不认为Omega就不能会翻墙。

他也手把手的教过莺莺翻墙，毕竟他们几乎是形影不离的好朋友，如果有需要翻墙的场合，丢下一个人不是朋友应该做的事。他跨坐在墙头上，微微弯下腰让莺莺拉住他的手，明明莺莺比他高很多，但他能够做到的也只有像张年画一样扒在墙上。当莺莺用他那副变声完毕之后却依旧脆生生的嗓音说“我做不到”的时候，斑斑就只能跳下来和他一起等着被老师骂。

他不知道是不是所有的Omega都是这样，拥有无比脆弱纤细的神经，似乎所有事都有可能不小心的伤害到他们细腻敏感的感情。虽然他自己也是一个Omega，但他一般并不将自己列入其内。他有时不得不想，自己就像一个异类。

他不想做一只Omega，他厌恶自己定期的发情时间，他讨厌自己身上散发出的甜腻气味，他因为自己的性别而不得不在高二的时候转到一所Omega高中。他没有想要建立家庭养育孩子的念头，他在性别觉醒之后甚至开始讨厌别人对他下意识的特殊照顾。他恨透了。

他不是一个有理想的Omega，他不想要改变世界，改变这个世界对于Omega的偏见，改变这个各方面来说都异常畸形的人类社会。他也不想要做任何有利于Omega的研究，不，他没这念头。他只是不想做一个Omega。他也不想做Alpha。他有时甚至想要破坏自己的腺体，但是每每当他抚上那片区域，他的本能会使他做出正确的决定。他便更加厌恶他自己Omega的身份。

但这并不影响他的日常生活，目前为止他适应得还不错。他从不使用抑制剂，他的父亲会严格的看管他，不允许他使用，那会伤害他的身体。他的父亲并不了解他发情的时候怎么解决，所以他的父亲总是很担心，那几天一直惴惴不安，生怕他被控制不住的Alpha强奸，或是因为无法招架的情热而晕倒在哪个无人的街道。

斑斑真是个小坏东西，他是故意的，故意不告诉自己的父亲自己身在何处，身边是谁，情热对于他的影响怎样，他从不说。他的父亲问起时他总是答非所问。

他的父亲能做的只有更加担心，他恐怕自己如果过多干涉或者态度稍微强硬一点就会触及到Omega哪根脆弱的神经底线。所以他总是在等待，像一只大雪里孤独的动物。

斑斑跳下围墙时宽大的校服钩在了树枝上，他随意拍开了树枝，将地上的书包捡起来挂在肩上，转身朝莺莺所在的窗口走去。他甩动头发的样子像是一个大明星，莺莺在心里暗暗为他鼓掌，他也想做到像斑斑那样。

他一个手势莺莺便心领神会，他中途翘了周六下午的自习，和斑斑一道出去。因为Omega特殊的需求，学校里总是会时不时的少上几个人，不会有人多过问，当然一般需要家长通知，并且时间不会超过一个星期——除特殊情况。Omega的学习时间尤其珍贵，随着时代的进步，能够做到专为Omega建立学校，这是一项非常重大的举措，学校领导非常重视，校级活动中总是一副誓要改变人类社会的架势。

他们也确实有原因的，他们的发情期要到了。

也许是他们经常在一起，发情期的时间都差不多，之后甚至可以说是同步，相差时间只有一到两个小时。

他们本想像往常一样找家便宜的旅馆凑合几天，但他们经常去的那几家都满了，其他旅馆需要身份证，也就是说，需要他们成年。去他妈的，难道全世界的Omega连发情也凑热闹？斑斑没有将心里话骂出口，但他的表情很不好，莺莺缩在他身后不敢说话。

斑斑将莺莺带到了自己家，他们不能去莺莺的家，因为那里有一个习惯操心的Omega和一个极度热心的Alpha，是一个健康过度的家庭，但这时的他们需要安静。

莺莺被客厅的段宜恩吓了一跳，他以为斑斑家里应该没人，毕竟斑斑的语气和动作都那么坚定。嘿，两个Omega为了解决需求而互相帮助，很见不得人吗？拜托，全世界都知道Omega有发情期了。

斑斑绕过段宜恩直接进了房间，莺莺的视线在斑斑的背影和段宜恩之间游移了一会儿，揪着衣摆小声问候了段宜恩，段宜恩也亲切的回应了他，然后他便紧跟着斑斑的脚步进了房间。

这时客厅里的电视机声音突然显得十分刺耳，斑斑的脚步声渐渐远去，段宜恩将电视机的音量调小了些，在他身后问道：“怎么这么早回来？下午不上课吗？”

斑斑没有转头，答道：“没事，学校允许的。”

段宜恩知道他说的是什么，Omega学校，时常有学生或老师因故请假，不是新鲜事。

“那要爸爸跟学校请假吗？”

“等星期一再请也没事。”斑斑将房间的门关了起来，然后从里面上了锁。

他们在路上找旅馆的时候耽误了很长时间，所以很快这个房间里便充斥了甜腻的气味，浓稠得像是潮水一样贴上他们冰凉的皮肤。室外的温度和他们的身体内部都像被点燃的稻草，干燥且滚烫，但很奇怪他们的皮肤却像黑井里的深水一样冰凉。

斑斑开了空调，Omega的气息就更加清晰。

他们的气味十分相似，但理所当然，是有区别的。但此时他们的味道在这间狭小的房间里不得不彼此融合，谁也分不清谁的。他们怀疑自己的嗅觉出现了问题，不断吸入浓烈的信息素让他们产生流出鼻血的错觉。

他们在床上相对而坐，靠在一侧的墙壁上，互相抚慰，接二连三的高潮让他们头昏眼花。

斑斑拿起被他们扔在一旁的Alpha喷雾胡乱在他的脸上喷了些，当他接收到Alpha的气味的时候能够明显感受到他的身体内部剧烈的跳动了一下。纵然是批量生产的劣质的Alpha气味在此时也给他带来了极大的生理冲动，即使他感觉自己要吐了，身下的口却还是在叫嚣着喊饿。

莺莺也将脸凑了过来，眯着眼睛的表情十分迫切，他便也在莺莺的脸上喷了几下。莺莺因为喷出的水珠而下意识快速的眨了眨眼，那些细密的水珠落在他浓密的眼睫毛上，当他抖动眼皮时聚集的水珠便顺着睫毛根部划入眼睛，看起来像是在流泪。但他依旧将头高高扬起，身体朝那面水雾的方位微微倾斜。

斑斑觉得他们快完了，他们平常再是彼此不同的人类，却依旧是受激素控制的Omega。他以为他会和其他人不一样，但他不得不承认，所有Omega发情的时候都是一个样。

他倒在凌乱的床单上，即使开着空调他们依旧满身大汗，身下流出的液体在床单上流下一块深色的水迹，他在这片将要淹没他的水潭里苟延残喘。

莺莺渐入佳境，他无法在这时候停止，他失去了斑斑的抚慰便自己继续。在这黑暗狭小的房间里，除了空调的运作声只有如他们此刻的信息素般黏腻腻的水声，还有未成年的Omega若有若无的喘息声。

这一切令斑斑感到绝望，他身在熟悉的房间里，却突然感到自己永远也回不到真正的家了。

他想告诉莺莺他们不能这么做，他们应该停止这种行为，但莺莺听不到他内心的哭诉和乞求，他知道陷入情欲的Omega和Alpha一样可怕。

他看着莺莺柔软的腹部，想象这样一个新鲜清脆的Omega以后会是一个甚至几个孩子的母亲。他的脑海里被强迫植入了莺莺大腹便便却仍在厨房忙碌的身影，身边还有一两个上幼儿园或刚会走路的孩子扯着他的衣摆嗷嗷待哺的场景。他感到他立即就要失去他。

他想告诉莺莺他的未来十有八九是这样，但却一个字也说不出口。他体内的腔体由于上一阵高潮的余韵仍在时不时的抽动，他将自己的手指咬得很紧，他眼里的泪水分不清是情感因素还是生理原因。

他随之也想到了自己有一天也会不得不拥有一个Alpha，孕育很多孩子，在孩子和丈夫之间奔忙，将短暂的一生在无尽的琐事之中溺死。他抚摸着自己瘦削的身体，这具身体有一天也要变得肥胖，皮肉松弛，留下许多伤口。他知道他总有一天也会变成那样，众多Omega中的一个。如果他能活着，他就逃不了。

他会习惯被Alpha控制，因为养育孩子而幸福得满脸冒油，他会忘记他青春期的时候是多无助，有多憎恨他既定的将来。他会忘记自己也曾是一个纯洁的祈祷者，他没有任何负担，毫无愧疚的生活在阳光和雨露下。

他将自己的手指抽出身体时，也许是因为身体的刺激而使得他眼中的泪水终于突破眼眶的限制，他的睫毛抖了抖，滚烫的泪水便滑落了下来。他将身体摊开躺在床上，趁情热的间隙休息片刻，他感到自己累得没有力气再次高潮，但他知道激素会迫使他一直发情。

有时，他以为自己下一秒就要死了，或者晕过去，然后他便可以从这从不间断的发情期中得到暂时的解脱。

段宜恩手上拿着条叠好的毛巾被，轻轻的敲了敲门，“斑斑，不要锁门。”

莺莺停了下来，因为中途被迫暂停而艰难的喘息。

斑斑清了清嗓子，声音却还是有些哑，“什么事？”

门外突然安静了下来，斑斑侧耳细听，过了一会儿又传来两声更加轻微小心的敲门声。他突然非常生气，没有Alpha抚慰的发情期时的欲望使他也更容易发怒。他赤着脚走下床，打开门便气冲冲的说：“你干什么？”

他看到他的父亲双手交叠，手的位置被折叠整齐的毛巾被盖住，毛巾被上柔软的白色绒毛和他父亲的皮肤一样洁白。他的父亲一脸诚惶诚恐的表情，乍看上去是个无比脆弱的Omega。但是他不是，所以他不知道。

段宜恩向房间里小心的探头看了看，“不要锁门，爸爸会担心。”

斑斑叉开双腿站立着，他因为过于愤怒甚至没有穿裤子。他懒得遮掩这一切，包括他在内的所有人都了解，他疲于修饰表面的结界。

他双腿之间滑腻腻的，下体没有衣物的遮挡让他感到似乎有液体不停从他的下体流出。他的视线从他父亲的脸上移到他手上的毛巾被，双腿因为强烈的情感波动而微微打颤。

段宜恩察觉到他的视线所及，便将毛巾被递给他，“今天才洗的，晒在阳台的。怕你要用找不到。”

斑斑知道自己将永远失去他过去的白云，那一个个在云中游动的白鲸，他都会将失去。

他的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，气急败坏的从他的父亲手里夺过毛巾被，冲他惊慌失措的父亲喊道：“没事不要再随便敲我的门！你知道我是一个Omega！”

他没有将剩下的话都说出口，但他的父亲已经低下了头。段宜恩因为自己无意间触及了青春期Omega的敏感点而自责不已，他感到哀伤，他学不会和自己唯一的儿子正确交流的方式。他已经在尽力。

小小的Omega站在门黑暗的那一侧和他柔软的父亲对峙着，像一块燃上汽油即将变质的奶油蛋糕。

如果他的父亲能够闻到，他就会知道，一打开那扇门，Omega浓烈的气息便像一道墙壁一样向他压来。但是他不能，因为他的父亲是一个Beta，是一个无法察觉到这其中任何差异的Beta。


	2. Chapter 2

02

尽管从外表看来，他的父亲像是一位保养得当的Omega，他的皮肤像高空的白云一般洁白，细长的手指仿佛春天生长的植物。但是他仍然是一个Beta。

相比于其他Beta来说，他要更加不了解Alpha和Omega这两个群体。也许他作为Beta，都不是非常了解Beta。可是那又怎么样呢，他不是社会学家，无知替他减少了许多烦恼。也许这就是他从来不多去担心的原因。除了他的Omega。

这句话说得有些歧义，他不是Alpha，他也没有属于自己的Omega。那个Omega是他的负担，是他的责任，是他日复一日重复相同的枯燥的生活的理由。那是他的斑斑，斑斑是一只香甜的Omega，是他的Omega。

段宜恩的家算是个非常多元化的家庭，他的父亲是Alpha，母亲是Omega，两个姐姐和一个弟弟都是Alpha，他是唯一一个Beta。这也就决定了当家里的气氛剑拔弩张的时候，他永远远离风暴中心，他甚至察觉不到这其中任何的风吹草动。

在这样一个多只Alpha同时存在的家庭，矛盾极其容易产生，且一旦产生，便难以在燃起火苗之前将其消灭。当他们的母亲被席上各方开放的Alpha气息压抑得无法正常说话的时候，年长的Alpha便更加容易发怒。即使那是他的孩子，但相比于他唯一的Omega来说，就显得次要得多。

段宜恩在电影中见过类似场面，他不知道那到底是因为Alpha爱他自己的Omega，还是天性使然，血液里的本能使他必须保护他自己的Omega。但是他没有更加深入思考，毕竟他从未打算为自己找一只Omega共度一生，他更不想找一只Alpha。他不想参与这两个特殊群体的任何活动，Alpha的自大强势，Omega的脆弱敏感，唯一令他嗅到的味道就是麻烦的气味。

他也相处过几个Beta，但是他那时没想到自己还没伴侣就有了孩子。

他像大部分Beta一样过着朝九晚五的生活，下班之后一般不会耽误时间。鉴于他的年纪还比较年轻，有一些同事会邀请他一起打球或者打游戏，但他每次几乎都会婉拒，他要去接他的孩子放学。

那时候斑斑还没有经历性成熟，那是一个非常乖巧可爱的男孩子。在他的父亲眼里，无论他以后的性别会是什么，那都是在他臂弯中长大的，属于他的baby。

但当斑斑真的成为一只Omega的时候，段宜恩开始有些不知所措。对于他来说，明明依然还是懵懂无知的孩子，跌倒时需要爸爸扶起来，做恶梦时需要爸爸的安慰，突然就要经历残忍的发情期。

他纵然再不了解Omega，也知道Omega发情期时是如何迫切的需要一个Alpha与他结合，那不仅仅是欲望的填补，那是控制Omega一生的部分。他要与Alpha结合，被Alpha标记，不做保护措施的话受孕率基本上是百分之百。当然一般来说进行结合的Alpha和Omega也不会在避孕措施上下太多功夫，Alpha和Omega的家庭需要孩子，他们需要很多很多孩子，那是他们的使命，是他们既定的命运。

他的斑斑高中还没有念完，就会因为怀孕的问题而辍学。他能够想象到斑斑被发现怀孕时甚至还穿着校服的身体。他的四肢瘦长，骨骼还未生长完全，他尖锐的骨节要冲破他皮囊的束缚。但就是这样的斑斑，却会顶着一个突兀且硕大的肚子，那个孩子——或是两个——将会要了他的命一样吸取他身体内的养分，将他摸索着小心翼翼养育了十几年的斑斑变成一位坚强的母亲。

他的Alpha可能会在他因孕期不适而满头大汗的时候陪在他的身边，握住他瘦小的手，抚摸他汗湿的额头，亲吻他通红的脸颊，在他耳边说些甜腻的情话，例如“我会永远爱你”。他的孩子终将成为众多Omega中的一个，那是必然趋势，他的Omega终将离他远去。他的Omega终将不属于他。

或者，他的Alpha会酗酒，在他孕期时因为即将到来的高额的费用而愁眉苦脸，所以便一根接一根的抽烟。他的斑斑会长时间生活在一间乌烟瘴气的房子里。他曾经对气味非常敏感，他总是在段宜恩的Alpha家人来时不停的打喷嚏，但是他将会对于满屋的烟味和酒味习以为常，他会在那种味道里进入梦乡。

他会梦到些什么呢，他的梦里又有谁呢。他的梦里会出现他和他的Alpha长久以来想要的大一些的房子吗，还是他童年游玩过的街道呢。


	3. Chapter 3

03

斑斑和莺莺在他的房间里一直做到晚上，外面的阳光逐渐暗淡下来，亮度已经无法支撑透过室内的窗帘。

门外又响起来了微弱的敲门声。

他打开门，看到段宜恩站在外面，手上端着托盘，托盘里有食物和水。

段宜恩将托盘递过去，“吃点东西吧，该饿了吧。小心身体，别太累了。”

他知道他们还没结束，Omega的发情期要一直不间断的持续三到五天，有些甚至会达到一个星期。在那段时间里，他们唯一需要的就是性爱，但直接带来的问题就是体力的快速消耗。那是段宜恩唯一能做的了。

斑斑的生活圈子中没有太多Alpha，因为他父亲的原因，他认识的人大多都是Beta，当然在转学之后认识了很多Omega。他不想随便与一个陌生的Alpha结合，被他标记，或者更糟糕，不被标记却未婚怀孕，被Alpha抛弃的Omega极容易得抑郁症，并且孕期没有Alpha气息的抚慰会令Omega的本能折磨他的精神和身体。

恰好他的好朋友也是和他一样的想法，所以他便和他的好朋友约定好在发情的时期携手共度。当然那很难熬，比他想象中的要难熬得多。

尤其是在肮脏的旅馆中，隔壁或者不知道哪一个房间里传出来的陌生Alpha的气息，尽管他在平常绝对不会喜欢那种气味，但他的本能却使他几乎发狂。他下意识想要追寻那股气味，突破旅馆劣质的木门，将Alpha的器官狠狠塞进自己的身体深处。他需要Alpha的气味和精液，而不是Omega甜腻到齁人的体液。

这种现象每次都会发生，每一次，他从厌恶到期待，到渴望，他的肉体发出强烈需要信号的时候他的内心却在哭泣。他抵抗不了他的本能，因为他知道他不得不要，因为他知道他自己也是那样的人，沉溺在激烈的性爱里，投降于Alpha的控制下。

他大口呼吸着从门外传来的任何一个陌生Alpha的气味，感觉自己像是一个龌龊的小偷。他不知道哪一天他就要主动要求一个陌生的Alpha进入他的身体，乞求Alpha在他的体内成结，射出许多精液，直到他身体内的Omega本能得到满足，直到他的自我被全部击碎。

他知道迟早有一天那会发生，并且就是在不久的将来，那一天不会太远，他感到自己正在失去。而对于这一切，他无能为力，他真的已经尽力。

夜里，莺莺睡着了，斑斑被房间内冲天的Omega气味熏得喉咙疼，他蹑手蹑脚的看了一眼他父亲的房间，他的父亲也睡着了。他便坐在客厅的沙发上继续。

他感到自己的身体渐渐变轻，重量和触感都非常不真实。他感到自己正躺在无人的广场中央，温热的水从地表渗出打湿他的身体，远处散落的人群正在向他的方向走来，他全身赤裸，如同新生的稚儿。他想要重新站起来，却无任何东西能够作为他的遮蔽。这是他熟悉的前奏，他知道已经来不及了，他知道他真正失去自己。

他大口呼吸，却没有任何能够抚慰到他神经的气味，他像是一条上了岸的鱼，用力呼吸却没有办法获得一点氧气。他焦躁的左右晃动身体，Omega的气息却仍然如影随形。他不知道那是谁的气味，是他自己的还是莺莺的，浓烈的甜味使他不明显的喉结快速的滚动，他干呕了两下，Omega的气味却更加快速的灌进他的肺里。

他伸手去摸Alpha喷雾，却什么也没有摸到，他想到自己没有把那些东西拿出来，便闭上眼睛用力捶打身下的沙发。他因这弹动而歪倒了身体，他张着嘴仍在用力呼吸，他的眼睛里渗出了生理性的泪水。

他沉浸在单一的Omega的信息素中太久，嗅觉已经几乎被麻痹，喉咙仿佛不断灌进刺激性的糖浆。他已经接近虚脱，分不清到底是哪个孔洞在向外分泌液体，他的汗水、体液、泪水和口水濡湿了他身下的沙发，他感觉自己全身都滑腻腻的。他难耐的蹭了蹭，因为错位的方向感和判断力，他根本不知道自己正躺在哪个地点，他不小心从沙发上掉了下来。

他下意识闷哼了一声，他的体力消耗已经接近临界值，他连抬起头都无法做到。他累了，可他身体里的Omega本能还在向他索要，他觉得自己做不到了，无论是满足他身体里的Omega还是坚守他廉价的自尊。他将脸颊紧贴在地板上，希望能将自己埋进地底，也许就能阻止那个Omega的来临。

他突然克制不住抽泣了起来，他的肩膀不住耸动，可他这时候却流不出一滴眼泪。他微弱的哭泣声听起来有些失真，更像是在偷笑。

他突然停止了这种抽泣，刚才那股情绪来得快速且汹涌，褪去时也如潮水般干净。窗外昏暗的灯光照在他的脸上，他的脸颊被各种体液沾湿，折射出肮脏且闷热的水光。

他张着嘴躺在地板上，渐渐吃吃的笑起来，他将手指抽出了自己的下体，在地板上舒展开了身体。他就快要睡去，极度疲惫几乎令他瞬间进入梦乡。

他闻到了一阵香味，甜丝丝的，但不是Omega的气味，那种味道即使在闷热的盛夏中也依然带着河水的凉意。那不是他需要的Alpha的气味。他睁开了眼睛。

他看到一个黑色的影子蹲在他的面前，因为逆光而看不到那人的正面。那人的手伸向他的头，就快要触及到他的头发。他们以那一种不再向前的姿态停止在那一刻。

段宜恩慢慢将手收了回来，他将收回的手放在自己的腿上，“别躺在地上，小心受凉。”他的声音微弱又谨慎，像是比身为Omega的斑斑更加容易受到伤害。

段宜恩身上时常带着那一种香味，Beta本身没有任何味道，那种味道是由各种人造香料混合而成可复制的味道，可因为始终被他带在身上，而被赋予了纯净的唯一性。

他闻起来像是一朵即将凋谢的百合花。斑斑感到此时的他被那朵百合花身上的露水渐渐打湿，仿佛有许多化成雨的云进入到他的身体里，他听到无数重叠的轻声细语在他的脑海里回荡，他知道那朵花有很多话要对他诉说。

段宜恩慢慢将手抬起，过了很长时间才放在了斑斑身侧的手臂上。他将指间小心舒展开，轻柔的在斑斑的手臂上上下摩挲。后来他什么也没说。

斑斑知道自己刚才原来做了个非常短暂的梦。

他梦到他躺在他小时候那张窄小的床上，顶部刺眼的灯光使他不得不闭上眼睛，他将手臂罩在头顶。他的双腿张开，黏稠透明的液体不断从他的下体流出，然后通通被他的父亲舔舐干净。他梦到他的父亲在为他口交，他感到他发情期时心底的欲望得到了片刻的平静。在梦里，他唯一的不安是顶端刺眼的灯光，他总想开口让他的父亲把灯关掉，但还没等他提出他的要求，梦就做到了底。

段宜恩抱起他，将他放回了他自己房间的床上。

他看到灯光在段宜恩关起的门后消失，他又回到了他自己的黑暗甜腻的房间里。他走出去，又被他的父亲送回来，他已经没有力气说话，但睁开的眼睛在黑暗中迟迟没有闭上。

莺莺依然睡着，他平稳的呼吸没有给斑斑带来任何安慰。他心里甚至滋生出扭曲的恨意，因为他知道他自己无法安然入睡，他永远不能获得那种平静。

他的父亲总是不知道他需要的是什么，他的父亲将他又送入了他甜蜜的墓地，亲手替他扶正了他的墓碑。他的父亲是他的刽子手，是结束他生命的人。

他恨他的父亲，因为他的父亲不爱他。

他是他的父亲捡回来的弃儿，是别人挑剩下的残次品，他在进入青春期后他的父亲甚至连简单的触碰他都要多次考虑。

他不能选择自己的性别，他也被骗了，他一直以为自己会安然成长为一只再普通不过的Beta，他无能为力。他不想做肮脏的Omega，他想告诉他的父亲那不是他的错，他想重回他父亲的怀抱，他要做他父亲最纯洁的孩子。

在他十岁生日时，他的父亲在送给他的礼物上写道“给我的BB”。他一直以为那是他的名字。后来当他看他小时候记事前和段宜恩的录像时，他听到屏幕那头年轻的段宜恩一边逗着怀里对于屏幕这头的斑斑陌生的孩子说，“斑斑是爸爸的什么呀，是爸爸的baby啊。”

斑斑是段宜恩给他取的小名，他从不知道还有那层意思。

但是他的父亲并不爱他，他知道他的父亲对于他表面的关心完全来自于他父亲的无知。他根本没有深入思考过斑斑对于他的意义，他的父亲只是想要让他活着而已。无论他是谁，是斑斑也好，八八也好，他的父亲都会用一样的态度去对待他。他的父亲仅仅是保证他的肉体平安的活着而已。

而他的父亲正因为这种纯粹的无知而显得比其他Beta都要高贵，独立于其他所有庸俗的Beta。那些都是遮蔽住双眼生活在平面世界中的蚂蚁，只有他的父亲是高立于其中的珍贵的生灵。

他的父亲甚至提出要为他找一个Alpha的要求。

那是在他一次发情期结束之后的下午，他从外面回来，全身都是Omega的气味，有他的，可能也有莺莺的，甜腻得要从他的皮肤底层流出来。而他的父亲丝毫察觉不到，他是个Beta，他闻不到任何信息素。

他的父亲对他说要不然帮他找个Alpha吧。斑斑生气的时候会长时间沉默，所以他一个字都没有说。

他的父亲察觉到他似乎生气了，但又不知道原因是什么，直到晚饭时候他的父亲不得不去求他吃饭。他对他的父亲大发雷霆，质问他怎么能够随便找一个陌生的Alpha去标记他，让他怀孕。

他的父亲支支吾吾的说，他不知道，他不知道这样做不可以。

不，这样做可以，但是他不愿意。他的父亲又怎么会不知道他不愿意。或许他的父亲真的不知道，不了解他的想法，不在乎他的感受，想要尽快想这个麻烦的Omega送出去。

他有时候觉得他的父亲单纯得过分，甚至有些可爱，他时常被逗得笑出来。那种单纯是由于无知而导致的最直接的表现，而他的父亲毫不在意，因为从没有接受过复杂的知识而缺少日常的羞耻心。那是他的父亲，他心里感到异常甜蜜。

他和莺莺一同睡在狭窄的床上，少年不加掩饰的骨骼将彼此硌得生疼。他转了个身，背对着莺莺。

即使他并不愿意，但是他很快便睡着了。他知道他的休息时间不会太多，下一轮激烈的情热可能就要在半夜将他叫醒。

END


End file.
